


Die Böse Königin

by AprilSalomeJones



Series: Von Königinnen und Wölfen [1]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Kinder- und Hausmärchen | Grimm's Fairy Tales, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Letters, Mystery, Retelling
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilSalomeJones/pseuds/AprilSalomeJones
Summary: "Liebes Schneewittchen, wenn Du dieses Schriftstück in den Händen hältst, werde ich schon nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen. Und doch gibt es noch so vieles, dass Du wissen musst. Worte, die sich in meinem Geiste formen und nach Freiheit verlangen..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mir liegt es fern Menschen mit geringer Körpergröße zu diskriminieren oder zu beleidigen. Die Äußerungen in diesem Text entsprechen nicht meinen eigenen Ansichten, sondern tragen bloß zur Rahmung des Märchens bei.

Ein etwas anderes Märchen von Grimms Schneewittchen, das ich als Kind schrieb, verstaubt und wiederentdeckt.

* * *

 

 

Liebes Schneewittchen,

 

wenn Du dieses Schriftstück in den Händen hältst, werde ich schon nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen. Und doch gibt es noch so vieles, dass Du wissen musst. Worte, die sich in meinem Geiste formen und nach Freiheit verlangen. Die Zeit, die mir noch bleibt, will ich nutzen, um mich Dir zu erklären.

Die Geschichte, die ich Dir nun erzählen möchte, meine Geschichte, begann vor vielen Jahren zu der Zeit als Deine Mutter starb.

Damals war ich Königstochter im Lande Deiner Vorfahren. Nach dem Tod meines Vaters bin ich auch von meiner Mutter verlassen worden. Und nachdem einige Jahre ins Land gezogen waren, zeigte sich, dass ich aufgrund meines jugendlichen Alters nicht imstande war mein Reich allein zu regieren, sodass es nun an der Zeit war sich zu vermählen.  
Dutzende edler Herren hielten um meine Hand an, jedoch vermochte es nur einer mein Herz zu gewinnen. Sogleich folgte ich ihm in sein Königreich. Wir fuhren die gesamte Nacht hindurch in einer prachtvollen aber doch recht unbequemen Kutsche, um gleich am nächsten Morgen Hochzeit zu feiern.

Er überhäufte mich mit Juwelen und Geschmeide, mein Brautkleid war aus purer chinesischer Seide mit einer Schleppe, die so lang war wie ich groß. Ich wagte kaum einen Schritt zu tun, aus Angst, ich würde eine der wundervollen Blüten zertreten mit denen der samtene Teppich zum Altar übersät war. Mein schicksalsvoller Weg zur Ehe war gesäumt von mannshohen Kerzen, hinter denen die Blicke von hunderten staunender Menschen mir andächtig folgten.  
Wie in einem Traum schwebte ich durch das Kirchenschiff meinem zukünftigen Gemahl entgegen, dessen stattliche Gestalt sich mir zuwandte, und seine ernsten Augen sahen mich wohlwollend an.  
Für einen Moment fesselte mich der Anblick eines winzigen Thrones, auf dessen Kissen ein kleines Mädchen saß mit Haaren so schwarz wie die Nacht, in der das Licht des hellen Mondes auf des Schlosses Türme fällt, und einer Haut so weiß wie die Seide meines Kleides, welche sich kühl um meinen Körper wandte, und Lippen so rot wie die Sommerrosen in meinem heimatlichen Schlossgarten. Deine Erscheinung, Schneewittchen, zog mich auf eine Weise in ihren Bann, die ich nicht zu ergründen vermochte.  
Jedoch rissen mich sogleich die feierlichen Worte des Erzbischofs aus meiner Faszination, denn ich wollte der Hochzeitszeremonie meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit widmen, für den glücklichsten Tag meines Lebens.

Doch die Zeit verändert das Land und die Menschen.  
Im Laufe der Jahre bist Du mir immer mehr ans Herz gewachsen und ich liebte Dich wie eine eigene Tochter, obgleich Du Deiner Mutter von Tag zu Tag ähnlicher sahst.  
Aber je mehr Du Deiner Mutter glichst, desto mehr entfernte sich mein Gemahl, dein Vater, von mir. Die fatale Folge dessen blieb nicht im Verborgenen. Er fühlte sich immer stärker zu Dir hingezogen, was auch den Ministern und Bediensteten nicht entging und somit eine Gefahr für das Königshaus darstellte.  
Der Zufall wollte es, dass ich ein Gespräch zwischen dem König und seinem Berater mitanhörte, in dem jener ihn zum Handeln drängt, da sonst das Adelsgeschlecht beschmutzt würde. Daraufhin musste ich tatenlos zusehen, wie er Dich in seiner Verzweiflung zu den sieben ausgestoßenen, missratenen, kleinwüchsigen Männern in den Wald hinter den Bergen am Rande des Reiches bringen ließ.

Tags darauf stand ich mir die Haare kämmend vor dem großen Spiegel im Thronsaal und betrachtete mein Antlitz, in dem sich erste Sorgenfalten um Dich bildeten, als mit einem Male Dein ehrwürdiger Vater hinter mir erschien und in mein Ohr wisperte: „Frau Gemahlin, Ihr seid wunderschön, aber Schneewittchen hinter den sieben Bergen bei den sieben Zwergen ist noch tausend mal schöner als Ihr.“ Ich vermocht daraufhin nichts zu sagen, meiner Kehle wollte kein Laut entfahren.  
Jedoch häuften sich diese seltsamen Begebenheiten. Er wiederholte jene Worte immer öfter und eindringlicher, sodass mir nichts weiter übrig blieb, als an seinem königlichen Verstand zu zweifeln.

Ich beobachtete wie er nächtelang nicht mehr schlief und ziellos durch das Schloss schritt, nicht etwa aus Sorge um Dich, nein, seine Seele war erfüllt von Besessenheit! Es muss für ihn gewesen sein, als ob der Geist seiner ersten Frau, Deiner Mutter, wieder auferstanden sei und er wusste, dass er nicht eher von Dir lassen könnte bis Du tot seist.  
Und meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen sollten sich bewahrheiten, denn schon ereilte mich die erste Nachricht, dass er versucht hatte Dich mit einem Schnürgürtel zu ersticken. Doch ich wusste, ich würde nicht zulassen, dass er Dich in seinem Wahn ermordete.

Als ich ihn eines Abends bebend mit wirrem Blick in Deinen Schlafgemächern vorfand, ahnte ich bereits, dass er es wieder getan hatte, und mir wurde bewusst, ich konnte nicht länger warten.  
Mit zittrigen Händen goss ich das dampfende Wasser auf die zarten, blauen Blüten des Eisenhutes. Man kann sich kaum vorstellen, dass etwas derart Schönes so tödlich sein kann.  
Vorsichtig führte ich den Becher an seine Lippen. Schon nach den ersten Schlucken wurde sein stattlicher Körper von Krämpfen geschüttelt, doch ich ließ nicht von ihm ab, ich flößte ihm Tropfen für Tropfen das süße Gift ein. Und er trank, nicht einen Versuch der Gegenwehr machte mein Gemahl, obwohl er wusste, dass er sterben würde. Stattdessen fasste er meine Hand, ließ sie nicht mehr los bis er seine Augen für immer schloss und das Leben ihm entwich.  
Es wurde ganz still, nur die Vorhänge wehten im Wind, der durch das geöffnete Fenster den Duft der Nacht zu uns hinüber trug. Langsam stand ich auf, faltete seine Hände und schloss hinter mir leise die Tür.

Am nächsten Morgen gleich sandte der Berater des Königs seinen besten Jäger aus, um Dich zu erschießen. Doch auch Jäger sind nur einfache Männer aus Fleisch und Blut, und so gelang es mir ihn zu überzeugen Dich zu verschonen, noch bevor ich von den Soldaten wegen dreifachen Mordversuches an der Prinzessin, Hochverrates und Königstötung festgenommen wurde.

Ich weiß welche Strafe mich erwartet. Schon bald werde ich durch das Schwert dahinscheiden, aber zuvor kann ich Dir die Wahrheit über Deine Mutter nicht vorenthalten:

Am Anfang meines Briefes schrieb ich, dass mich meine Mutter nach dem Tode des Vaters im Stich ließ, sie heiratete Deinen Vater und zeugte Dich. Ihr Blut verbindet uns, Dein Blut ist auch mein Blut, Deine Mutter ist auch meine Mutter. Ich wusste es seit dem Tag meiner Hochzeit mit Deinem Vater, Du bist ihr vollkommenes Ebenbild.

 

Ich kann das Vergangene nicht ungeschehen machen und das wäre auch nicht mein Wille, denn Du bist nun frei. Danke, Schneewittchen, dass Du meinem Leben eine Bedeutung gegeben hast und meinem Tode einen Sinn geben wirst.

Ich muss mich nun von Dir verabschieden und hoffe, dass wir uns, wo auch immer es sei, eines Tages in ferner Zukunft wiedersehen. Doch in der Zwischenzeit, siehe dir jeden fantastischen Winkel Deines Reiches an, regiere gütig und mit Weisheit, finde einen Gemahl, der Dich aus tiefstem Herzen und ganzer Seele liebt, erreiche in Würde ein hohes Alter, auf das immer ein Lächeln Deine Lippen ziere, wenn Du auf Dein Leben zurück siehst. Möge der Wind stets in Deinem Rücken sein und die Straße zu Deinem Ziel bergab führen. Und wenn jemals doch Schatten Deine Pfade überziehen, so wisse, Du wirst geliebt, Du wirst so sehr geliebt.

 

Lebe wohl, liebste Schwester

 

In Liebe

_Die böse Königin_

 


End file.
